


malboro nights

by eddieskaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT CH2
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Other, Repressed Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Crush, Soft Richie Tozier, beverly is the bestest friend ever, richie and bev are besties, richie gets a hug bc its what he deserves, talking about feelings, they smoke a lot of cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieskaspbrak/pseuds/eddieskaspbrak
Summary: in which richie spills his feelings about his long time crush to bev over a pack of cigarettes in the middle of the night.





	malboro nights

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by the song malboro nights by lonely god  
WARRNING! english is not my first language and i don't have any friends to beta it for me so just deal with grammar errors or don't read sorry my dude also i dont like capital letters so deal with it, or don't.

_richie shrugged a little as a cold october breeze hit his skinny body, it was no longer appropriate to wear just a long sleeved shirt and nothing else, he had a dark beanie over the mop of raven curls and his thick glasses were were foggy from the cold weather and cigarette smoke._

_ ‘ i told you to wear something warmer you stupid fuck ‘ beverly marsh rolled her eyes as she saw the lanky boy approaching her in the dark she was dressed in an warm jacket, thick hand-made scarf around her neck._

_ richie just put both of his hands up in the air ‘ to my defens- ‘_

_ ‘ i don’t wanna hear it trashmouth, you’re 17 not 10 ‘ it made richie smile a little, she cared about him more than anyone in his family. maybe it was selfish of him, but he loved the way he was loved by his friends, the way they gave him attention and love and worry. his friends were the most important thing to him._

_ ‘the fuck you laughing about ‘ she faked being mad as she threw her scarf in his direction ‘ put this on’_

_ ‘ thanks bevvie ‘ he smiled sweetly and she just started walking. _

_it was roughly after 3am, the streets were empty and they were walking in the middle of the road through a too-well known neighbourhood. they walked in silence, just inhaling smoke. bev finished her cigarette, threw the bud on the ground and crushed it with her heavy boots._

_ ‘ so why did you want to meet ‘ beverly had her suspicions but she wanted to hear it straight from richie’s mouth. _

_‘ what ? can’t i just crave some female company ? ‘ he spoke with a little too high pitched voice, that’s how she knew the son of a bitch was lying. _

_‘ cut the bullshit richard ‘ her voice was like a mother reprimanding her misbehaving child._

_ beverly knew that she was the friend everyone called when they needed help, advice or just to rant. she was a great listener and the last person to jugde anyone, she was a calming rock for the rest of her friend group, and she quite liked her place in it._

_ ‘ so...um...well ‘ richie stuttered a bit, struggling with words ‘ you see...there’s this thing ‘ bev punched richie in his skinny arm not too hard but not too gentle. _

_he looked at her with wide eyes as he rubbed his arm. ‘ don’t be a fucking baby, tozier and tell me what’s up. i see right through you’ she lit another cigarette and handed the pack to the taller friend. _

_they just entered richie’s neighbourhood. it was a bit richer than the others in the city. richie wasn’t super rich but his parents definitely had some extra cash, that’s why they were never home. dad always on work trips, all around the world, tokio, paris, rome,warsaw,berlin,delhi. he’s probably been to thailand more times than on his sons birthdays. his mom was a high functioning alcoholic, she worked as the CEO of a huge company in new york, she had an apartment in upper east side and to be honest bev though she liked it more there by herself than in derry with her son. toziers moved to maine because maggie craved the suburban life and derry was quiet and pretty, the suburban type of pretty, it looked like time stopped in 1980s. lots of vintage looking stores, no malls or loud traffics. what looked like heaven to maggie tozier at first quickly turned into her worst nightmare, she was bored out of her mind so she left. she left richie with a some money in bank account, just enough so he never has to worry about anything, she packed and left when he was 14, just old enough so he could take care of himself. richie saw his parents maybe 10 times a year, that’s why all the sleepovers, parties and meet-ups were in his house, he just felt so lonely he wanted his friend to move in forever, which they did, for a whole of two weeks they lived in tozier’s huge living room one summer. the point is, richie never liked to be alone soi _ _t wasn’t unusual for richie to call bev up to meet, but she sensed it was something different this time._

_ ‘ gezz bev fine i’ll you tell you. but you have to pinky promise to never tell anyone, even ben ‘ he looked her dead in the eyes and held his pinky finger up._

_ ‘ are you 12 ? ‘ she smirked, but then inter-locked their fingers ‘ i promise richie, for real ‘ she smiled fondly. _

_‘ i like this one person…’ he started, bev decided to just let him take as long as he needs with this, as she realised he was nervous ‘ and you know them too, we’re all really close. and i had those feeling for so long and it just hurts so much to keep them inside. you know how i never shut up and say every stupid shit that ever comes to my dumb mind’ he chuckled a bit ‘ well this is probably the only thing i had to keep inside since...well since i moved here and started being friend with you guys so...like 8 years i wanna say’ he ran his hand through his long pale face and put the cigarette in his mouth, took a long drag and exhaled rather slowly ‘ so what i’m trying to say is…’ he fixed his glasses ‘it’s a boy, i like eddie...like so much bev ‘ _

_silence fell between them, bev nodded slightly and then smiled. she looked at richie, he was looking down at his shoes, hand that wasn’t holding a cigarette slightly shaking. _

_‘ i get if you think i’m gross or something or a weirdo because truth is i think so t- ‘ he stopped when bev held his hand, she squeezed his palm really hard _

_‘ look at me you dumb fuck oh my god ‘ richie looked at her, he was scared, she could say by looking into his eyes._

_ ‘ NOTHING would ever make me not love you or any of the losers ‘ she said it all while looking straight into richie’s eyes, they stopped now, in the middle of the road ‘ i love you so much richie and i’m so proud of you ‘ she pulled him into a hug and let out a small surprised noise as the taller boy squeezed ever harder and held her up in the air _

_‘ thank you ‘ he whispered into her ear, and he melted into the warm touch of his friend._

_ when they let go of yeah other after a while bev saw that richie’s eyes were fogged with tears and she smiled even bigger ‘ there’s nothing wrong with you rich ‘ _

_they started walking again, this time a little lighter. richie was standing a little more straight and his shoulders were a little bit higher, a smirk painted on his face, so much weight lifted off his shoulders. _

_‘ sooo eddie? ‘ bev finally spoke again, richie hummed in response._

_ ‘ i don’t blame you, he’s quite a catch ‘ she smiled at him ‘ and cute ‘_

_ richie groaned oudly and closed his eyes ‘ so cute bev, it’s not even funny anymore '_

_bev laughed fondly ‘ you’re so gone tozier ‘ she responded as they walked into the night._


End file.
